Heimr Storybrooke
by JLATS
Summary: Et si c'était Rumple qui avait enfermé Elsa dans l'urne, avant de la garder prisonnière durant 30 ans dans sa cave ? Et si, lorsqu'Elsa arrivait à Storybrooke, elle trouvait l'opportunité de se venger ? Un petit "What if" alternatif du début de la saison 4 de Once Upon a Time. Attention préparez vos feels. /AU one-shot/


_**Once Upon a Time AU one-shot :**_

 **Heimr Storybrooke**

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûres que ce royaume est sans danger pour moi ? S'inquiéta Elsa.

Les autres femmes sourirent à sa façon de s'exprimer. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait parlé avec un tel ton royal. Et la ville étant loin d'être un royaume, il était toujours amusant d'entendre cette formulation.

\- Non, tu n'as rien à craindre à Storybrooke, lui assura Belle en sortant de la terrasse du Granny's.

Emma approuva d'un signe de tête tout en marchant à côté de Snow.

\- On peut même trouver un moyen de te faire rentrer chez toi, ajouta la shérif. En fait, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir retourner à Enchanted Forest. Rumple travaille dessus en ce moment.

\- Rumple ? Répéta soudainement Elsa, figée.

Belle, qui lui faisait dos en avançant, ne se retourna pas et poursuivit :

\- Rumplestiltskin. C'est... C'est mon mari, précisa Belle en rougissant.

\- Tu... Tu as épousé le Dark One ?

Belle fit volte-face, étonnée, tandis qu'Emma et Snow écarquillaient les yeux en mesurant la tension dans la voix de la reine d'Arendelle.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu le connais ? Devina Belle en se retournant.

\- Oh oui, et pas qu'un peu, répliqua Elsa en fronçant les sourcils.

Étonnamment, l'air sembla plus frais qu'auparavant. Et ce changement de température avait été parfaitement synchronisé avec l'expression de colère sur le visage d'Elsa.

\- Il m'a ôté tout ce que j'avais, poursuivit-elle. Mon royaume… Et la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

Emma et Snow échangèrent un regard alarmé et Belle bredouilla :

\- Mais... Comment ça... Tu...

\- C'est un monstre et je le hais de tout mon être pour ce qu'il m'a fait.

Un silence tomba tandis que quelques flocons perlèrent autour d'elle. Le vent se leva, et Belle fut parcourue d'un frisson de terreur.

\- Enfin… Maintenant je suis heureuse, dit Elsa.

Snow, Emma et Belle se détendirent en soulagement. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

\- Car j'ai désormais de quoi me venger ! Cria soudainement la reine en élançant son bras gauche vers Belle, la propulsant dans les airs avec une rafale de neige.

\- Non ! Hurlèrent Emma et Snow d'une même voix, mais Elsa les repoussa à terre de son autre bras et les fit reculer de plusieurs mètres sur le bitume dans un éclat de glace.

\- Je vais pouvoir lui arracher celle qu'il aime le plus, de la même manière qu'il m'a pris la personne que j'aimais... Annonça Elsa, la mâchoire crispée, ne lâchant pas des yeux Belle.

La pauvre femme se débattait toujours en vain contre la tornade qui l'entourait et la faisait tournoyer à deux mètres au-dessus du sol de la rue principale de Storybrooke.

\- Lâche-la ! Cria Snow en se ruant sur Elsa.

Mais les réflexes de la reine furent plus rapides et elle tira sur Snow en pleine course, l'emprisonnant dans une cloche cubique bleu-argentée.  
Il neigeait de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde, et le bitume de la route était déjà recouvert de plusieurs centimètres.

\- SNOW ! S'écria Emma en se précipitant à son secours.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de vérifier si elle était vivante derrière les quatre parois de glace épaisse car Elsa fit brusquement jaillir des stalagmites acérées du bloc. Cela empêcha Emma de s'approcher et elle recula en sursaut.

Puis Elsa tourna lentement la tête vers Belle, qui se débattait toujours, et on pouvait clairement lire une envie de meurtre vengeur dans son regard.

La tornade s'intensifia et elle commença à s'étouffer, mais Belle regarda Emma et murmura avec difficulté quelque chose.

\- La... Dague... Gémit-elle, puis elle baissa les yeux sur son sac à main, tombé sur la chaussée depuis qu'Elsa l'avait propulsée dans les airs.

\- La d…? Je peux l'appeler avec la dague ! Réalisa soudainement Emma, malheureusement comme d'habitude à voix haute.

Elsa se retourna d'un coup sec, comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Mais elle avait déjà les deux mains prises.

Emma sprinta en un éclair jusqu'au sac de Belle, y plongea la main et retira presque aussitôt la dague. Elle la tendit à l'horizontal devant elle en pointant Elsa, comme une menace.

Les yeux de la reine s'écarquillèrent de peur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer mais sentait la magie émaner de la dague, même d'où elle était.

\- Euh... Dark One, je... Je te commande de venir ! "I summon The" !  
Il y eut un long moment de silence où tout le monde fixa Emma, même Snow emprisonnée vivante à travers le mur de glace.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Elsa éclata de rire.

\- On dirait bien que seule sa femme peut l'appeler.

\- Non, non, bredouilla Emma, sûre d'elle.

Elle tritura le couteau à la lame ondulée dans ses mains.

\- Tout le monde peut le commander, marmonna-t-elle. Il suffit de posséder la dague !

Elsa continua de rire mais se reconcentra sur Belle.

Emma regarda la dague de plus près. Elle remarqua alors les lettres formant 'Rumplestiltskin' étaient argentées alors qu'elle aurait juré les avoir toujours vu noires.

L'évidence lui tomba dessus avec le poids d'une enclume.

\- C'est une réplique, souffla Emma.

Elle leva les yeux vers Belle.

\- N... Non, c'est imposs- Commença Belle, mais Elsa accentua la tornade et elle poussa un cri de douleur.

\- BELLE ! Cria Emma, mais elle n'osa faire un pas de plus car la deuxième main d'Elsa était toujours tendue dans sa direction.

\- ASSEZ ! Lança Elsa pour réclamer le silence.

Puis elle sourit et fit lentement descendre Belle sur le sol.

En un geste du poignet gauche, elle forma un mur de glace au milieu de la route et plaqua violemment Belle contre celui-ci, puis lui fixa les poignets, le torse et les chevilles afin de l'immobiliser.

Il y eut un grand silence, seulement ponctué du son cristallin de ses talons de glace sur le bitume lorsqu'Elsa marcha lentement jusqu'à Belle.

Elle débordait d'une telle rage intérieure que quand elle fut près de Belle, cette dernière expira un léger nuage de fumée.

\- Je vais faire ressentir à Rumplestiltskin ce qu'est de perdre un être cher à son tour... Menaça Elsa.

Volontairement ou non, la glace qui maintenait Belle se resserra.

\- N-non, Elsa... Attends… Murmura la prisonnière.

Elsa haussa un sourcil.

\- J-Je sais... Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.

Pendant un bref instant, Elsa relâcha son attention et ses traits se détendirent. Mais elle cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa confusion et re-fronça les sourcils.

\- ...Tu ne sais rien de moi.

Belle se tordit à la nouvelle douleur de ses poignets qui suivit cette phrase.

\- Si, si, écoute... Elsa… Je le vois. Je vois dans ton regard que tu n'es pas réellement comme ça...

La colère sur le visage de la reine se dissipa à vue d'œil, pour laisser place à une expression entre de la honte et de la nostalgie.

La neige tomba plus légèrement et moins densément.

\- ... Je l'ai tout de suite vu, souffla Belle. Tu ne peux pas faire de mal aux gens. Ce n'est pas ta vraie nature.

Il y eu un nouveau moment de silence où on entendit plus que leurs souffles dans la rue sombre et recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige. Emma n'osait même pas approcher. Elsa baissa les yeux et relâcha un peu l'étreinte de sa glace.

\- Elsa, s'il-te-plaît... Je sais que tu ne nous ferais jamais de mal. Si tu avais voulu nous tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

La reine releva les yeux, qui se mirent à briller dans la pénombre, et elle s'efforça de ne pas céder aux larmes.

\- Je... Murmura-t-elle, mais elle ne put enchaîner.

\- C'est bon, calma Belle. Tu n'es pas comme ça et je le sens. J'ai ces impressions envers les gens et je ne me trompe jamais. En fait, c'est comme ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de Rumplestiltskin. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond.

\- ...Pas un mauvais fond, murmura Elsa.

Belle sourit. Mais quelque chose changea dans le regard d'Elsa. Pour commencer, toute honte avait disparu.

\- Pas un mauvais fond ? Répéta Elsa. Pas... Un mauvais... FOND ? Cria-t-elle soudainement, et Belle sursauta au retour de la douleur des étaux de glace qui serraient ses chevilles

\- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE PEUX LE PARDONNER POUR CE QU'IL A FAIT ? CE QU'IL M'A FAIT ?

La glace sur le corps de Belle se resserra soudainement d'autant plus, les stalagmites pointant de la cage de Snow s'étendirent et Emma recula de peur. Il se remit à neiger, et si fort que la shérif dut se protéger les yeux de ses bras.

\- IL M'A SÉPARÉE DE MA SŒUR À TOUT JAMAIS !

Belle écarquilla les yeux, balayée par l'émotion d'Elsa.

\- IL M'A SCELLÉE DANS CETTE URNE SOUS SES YEUX !

Sa respiration était haletante, ses yeux commençaient à briller de larmes.

\- PUIS ENFERMÉE DANS UNE CAVE SANS PORTES ET INTROUVABLE !

Sa voix éclatait contre la paroi de glace à l'en faire vibrer.

\- ET MAINTENANT…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- JE SUIS DANS UN AUTRE ROYAUME. À UNE AUTRE ÉPOQUE. 30 ANS DANS LE FUTUR, TU L'AS TOI-MÊME DIT !

\- Els—

\- SAIS-TU AU MOINS CE QUE C'EST ? Haleta Elsa. DE NE JAMAIS POUVOIR REVOIR LA SEULE PERSONNE AU MONDE QUI T'A AIMÉE ?

Le regard de Belle s'attrista. Son cœur s'affaissa dans sa poitrine à ces mots.

Elsa baissa la tête, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Les derniers échos de sa voix clamèrent dans la rue, et les larmes tombaient une à une de son menton.

\- Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai...

Elsa s'appuya sur le mur de glace et reprit sa respiration.

Sa main gauche exécuta un mouvement, mais Belle était tant immobilisée par les menottes gelées qu'elle ne put voir ce que c'était.

C'est lorsqu'Elsa releva le bras gauche et révéla une épée de glace à la lame aiguisée et luisante que son sang se figea dans ses veines. Néanmoins, il était trop tard pour l'arrêter. Elsa recula le bras et l'avança à toute vitesse vers son abdomen…

\- JAMAIS JE NE LUI PARDONNERAI !  
\- ELSA, NON !

Elsa s'arrêta brusquement. Belle baissa des yeux tremblants vers la lame acérée donc la pointe se tenait à quatre millimètres de sa robe. Puis elle les releva vers Elsa.

Le bras toujours tendu, elle avait le regard vide et son visage déjà pâle avait perdu ses couleurs. La voix derrière elle qu'on venait d'entendre lui avait semblée perdue à jamais, oubliée quelque part dans les abysses de son subconscient. Elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir l'entendre.

Ce n'était ni Emma, ni Snow, ni Belle qui avait crié. La voix venait de bien plus loin derrière elle.

Elle se retourna lentement en frémissant, comme si elle craignait que ce qu'elle allait voir ne serait qu'un rêve. Elsa baissa son arme et regarda à l'autre bout de la route, là d'où était provenu le cri.

Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit lâcher l'épée qui se brisa au sol.

Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, tant les traits étaient ressemblants avec les années passées.

Toutefois, dans la seconde qui suivit, son cœur déjà affecté par cette vision se serra davantage lorsqu'elle réalisa que la personne était rousse. Elsa comprit aussitôt pourquoi la voix, bien que légèrement différente, était si familière.

Elle eut de la peine à prononcer son nom, mais son cœur et son âme le hurlaient plus fort que jamais.

C'était incroyable mais elle était là. Elle se tenait devant elle.  
\- Anna ?

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **Très honnêtement, j'aurais bien aimé que la saison 4 se déroule plutôt avec cette trame-là (même si j'ai adoré la façon dont ils ont tourné les choses dans l'adaptation du scénario, et que la manière de OUAT de continuer Frozen 1 me plaît beaucoup).**

 **Franchement, imaginez la situation : Anna aurait donc 50 ans, Elsa toujours 23 ans. Imaginez, après le moment émouvant de leurs retrouvailles, les deux soeurs vivre de nouveau ensemble. Malgré toutes leurs années d'écart. Imaginez Anna raconter à Elsa qu'elle n'a jamais perdu espoir durant tout ce temps et qu'elle a traversé tous les mondes afin de la retrouver.**

 **En fait je devrais carrément écrire la suite. Dites-moi si vous êtes motivés d'en lire plus ! :D**


End file.
